


A New Family

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Orphaned with a new family [1]
Category: Everwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy dies suddenly leaving Ephraim and Delia as orphans. He had willed that Nina would be the guardian for his children if he died before they became of age. This takes place during season four right after Nina realizes that she was still in love with Andy.</p><p>Jake has a major problem that Nina accepts the task of finishing raising Delia; because he figured that Ephraim was quite old enough to keep his sister safe or that the Abbott family would take the twelve year old girl in for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

Andy sighed deeply as he finally saw his last patient that day. It had been a long and trying day. Matter of fact every day was long and trying days. If Nina wasn't there in his life than his days just tended to move more slowly. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself years ago when he first feeling this lose in his life when he didn't see Nina during the day. He put it off to his missing Julia and Nina was just a friendly face who knew how to make his mourning a little easier.

Andy walked into the main area and saw that Harold and Louise had all ready left for the evening. He thought it was curious that Harold hadn't said good bye to him before he left; he usually did. Harold of late usually asked Andy to join him for a drink at SAM'S ; Nina's new business with Jake. Harold knew that Andy loved Nina and the only time Andy could really truly see Nina was at the coffee shop; but even that Jake was angry about.

The door opened and Andy turned around with a tired smile on his face. His day wasn't over yet. He wasn't going to turn someone away because he was tried and ready to go home to his daughter. His eyes widen at the sight of the shot gun that was facing him.

"Hello doctor." The man who held the gun said before he pulled the trigger.

Andy felt pain in his chest and knew that the bullet had entered his chest. He grabbed his heart as he felt his body fall to the ground. He was in shock when more bullets ribbed his body. He felt his life draining out of him but amazing in slow motion.

Andy's mind flashed to when Jake had told him with that stupid cheeky smile of his that Nina had feelings for him the previous year Andy had realized that he had looked to fill the void in his heart and his bed in all the wrong places. When the answer had always been next door. But life wasn't that easy. One he was still in deep mourning for the lost of Julia and Nina was still married.

Even through he did care for Linda Abbott he very well knew that it wouldn't work out because she was HIV + and could leave him suddenly. He knew that so he had ended up breaking her heart; even through he had said it was because he couldn't put his kids through the pain and the fear of perhaps losing him to AIDS. He was a doctor and knew how to stay safe. But when Ephraim had said that Andy was all that he and Delia had left in the world; Andy knew that he couldn't allow his children to be afraid of losing him. So that was major reason for breaking up with Linda Abbott. But the main one was that Andy knew that their real ship couldn't move forward.

When he decided to have a little fling with Doctor Trott he knew that it wouldn't be long term because she was a traveling doctor in her RV; so it was easy to just enjoy the time they had together and than she would just soon drive out of his life. He was still friends with her and kept in contact with her. Which he was happy about.

His biggest mistake was his affair with Amanda Hays. He knew that she was married and he was her husband's main doctor by choice. He knew that the affair would have ended sooner or later and that they were just filling their basic needs. Well Andy was filling Amanda's basic needs. But the end of the affair was messy because Amanda wouldn't accept that it was over. Andy regretted hurting her and using her knowing that he didn't have any special feelings for her expect for pity. Andy could admit to himself now that he had just felt pity for Amanda Hays. That was why he had given into the tempt ion and bedded her.

Without Harold by his side Andy couldn't stop in at SAM'S on his own because than he would once again gaze at Nina with love shinning from his face and he was trying to show her that he was over her.

When in fact Andy wasn't over her. How could he be. He was in love with Nina Feeney. He had finally admitted it to her the previous spring; the day that Jake Hartman had moved into her home. He had told her that he loved her and pulled her into a p assistant kiss. A kiss that Nina had returned with equal passion. But the kiss that Nina had backed away from emotionally when Jake had arrived with his boxes.

Andy was so sure that Nina would chose him so he had left her alone with her thoughts. But he was shocked she went to Hawaii with Jake for a week and when they came home; Nina had told him that she had chosen Jake over him. He was hurt and pride ful so he had stupidly called her a crowed one night when she was doing finishing up touches to the coffee house before it officially opened. He told her that she was too afraid to allow true love in her heart that she took the easy way out. He told her that he loved and that he was a better man for her and in time she would see it. He basically told her that he wouldn't stoop to the level of taking her on a expensive trip to win her heart. She asked if she was so easy that she could be brought by a expensive trip? He knew that he had gone to far when he looked her in the eyes. He tried to apologize but she just turned and stormed to her office shutting him out of her life.

Nina had come to the house the morning of Edna and Irv's second wedding and told him that she had had feeling for him; but she knew that she just had a crush on him because she was deeply in love with Jake. But she wanted them to get back their friendship that was always in place. She told him that he wasn't really in love with her that he just had a crush and his feelings would go away just as hers for him had. Andy knew that he was truly and deeply in love with Nina; but he could also see that Nina was too afraid to allow true love in her heart; but he knew that if he continued to push than he would lose Nina for good in his life. So Andy lied and told her that she was right. But when they danced Andy wanted to lean into her and kiss her once more and make her his but than Jake had showed up by their side and wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and pulled her closer to him. Nina hid the truth that was so clearly shinning in her eyes as she danced with him and she put on a fake smile as she quickly moved away with Jake. Andy just watched them go and couldn't keep the depression from his eyes.

Nina had told Jake about Andy's feelings and Jake had steely told him that he didn't trust Andy any longer and to stay as far from Nina as he could. Andy didn't want to make life more difficult for Nina so he stayed out of the way. He didn't meet eye contact with Nina when they both left their homes at the same time; which rarely happened during the first weeks of the fall. He couldn't bare the sight of seeing Nina and not being able to speak to her. There was a wall up between the best friends and Andy knew that he couldn't tear it down; it wasn't his place. He couldn't do it because he knew that he would tell Nina the complete truth and had to listen once again her telling him that she loved Jake.

Harold had soon began to make it his mission to get Andy and Nina in the same room once again; so every day he and Andy went to SAM'S for their daily coffee and for lunch. He had watched as Nina and Andy were uncomfortable around each other. He knew that Andy loved Nina and Nina loved Andy; God everyone in town could tell and knew that those two belonged together. But fate and Jake Hartman had other plans.

Nina finally showed up at Andy's office and said that it was time for him and Jake talk to a therapist together. Andy finally realized that it wasn't just Nina that Jake was angry at him about; it was Andy's life. Andy began to see the real Jake Hartman that day and knew that Jake truly did have feelings for Nina and he couldn't be selfish any longer and hope that their relationship would end quickly.

When Jake finally told the truth about his past drug problem and Nina had thrown him out of the house and out of her life and she showed up at his door step crying. Andy felt compassion for her pain as he held her in his arms for hours. He wanted to bend his head down and kiss the tears away from the woman whom he loved and kiss all the pain away. But he didn't. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation. So he had advised her that she had to follow her own heart in the matter and watch as she forgave Jake and took him back.

The man walked closer to Andy after he had fallen and continued to pull the trigger and sent bullet after bullet into Andy's bullet ridden body he grinned evilly as he kept shooting. He was quickly out of bullets and he quickly began to beat Andy's body with the shot gun until he fell to the ground.

Line Break # 1

Jake stepped out of his office which he was renting from Harold Abbott when he had first arrived in Everwood because Harold had lost his insurance when the town learned that his partner and sister; Linda; was HIV +. So Andy had offered half of his practice to Harold so Harold could continue doing what he loved doing. So Harold had moved his practice over to the old train station that Andy had turned into a doctor's office.

Jake walked down the street towards his and Nina's coffee house SAM'S with a smile on his face. He knew that Nina was home right now with Sam and Delia. He thought about the dinner that he knew that Nina was preparing for that evening but he wanted to grab a cup of coffee before heading home. He opened the door and than froze as gun shots suddenly ranged out in the night. He turned quickly and knew that they were coming from the old train station. He let the door go as he ran with all his might towards Andy and Harold's office. He didn't miss the fact that Harold was in the coffee shop when the shots rang out so he knew it was Andy who was in trouble.

Jake crashed into the doors and stopped in his tracks as he saw Andy on the ground with blood all around him and a man was beating him with the end of his gun. Jake never knew what came over him but all he knew was that he had to stop that man from hurting Andy any future. Jake rushed headlong into the man and knocking the man hard and unconscious onto the ground. He got off the man as he felt rough hands pulling him up. Jake allowed the other men to deal with the gunner as he turned to where Andy was lying all bloody. He saw Harold on his knees trying to work on Andy.

Jake knelt at Andy's other side and quickly tried to save Andy Brown. But deep down he knew that Andy was beyond help.

"He's dead." Jake heard. He never knew who said it in his ear but he knew it was the truth. He pulled away from Andy and just stared down at the man whom he had idolized since he went into medicine. He knew that his world would never be the same again.

Line Break # 3

The repeating gun shots were heard through out the coffee house as Jake Hartman was holding the door open. Amy had dropped the tray of dirty coffee mugs onto the ground as she quickly turned around to find out who was shooting a gun. But when she saw Jake start to run towards the old train station she knew that Andy was the one being shot at. Because her father was currently sitting at the table near where she dropped chair of mugs.

Amy ran after her father out of the coffee shop and down the street. She stopped short out of breath next to her father as they witnessed Jake rushing head long into the gun man. She looked down and saw the bloody and life less Andy Brown on the ground. Her heart stopped as she watched her father quickly rush over to the fallen doctor and tired to save his friend and his partner. But with no success.

Amy knew that the town of Everwood was forever changed from this senseless and cruel act of violence towards one of their doctors. She knew that the remaining Brown family would be forever changed by the lose of Andy Brown. She knew that Ephraim and Delia had just lost their only remaining parent to a senseless and unexpected death. She was only glad that neither of them were here to see their father like this. At least they wouldn't carry the memory of their father's bloody bullet torn body in their minds for the rest of their lives.

"He's dead." Amy heard some one say in the deathly still quiet. She closed her eyes as the tears finally came.

Line Break # 4

Harold had jumped to his feet as the first gun shot was fired into the night's air. He wondered where the gun shot was coming from. He knew that it couldn't be a hunter because although it was hunting season; hunters can't hunt this close to town. Harold saw Jake quickly turn his eyes down the street towards where the old train station was. As more shots were rapidly repeating Harold knew than that Andy was in trouble. He rushed from the coffee shop not knowing that his daughter was behind him. All he cared about was getting to that train station; too Andy.

He rushed into the train station just as Jake and the gun man hit the ground. His eyes quickly went to where Andy was and his heart stopped. He knew he was too late that he couldn't save Andy Brown; no one could. But he had shut off all feelings and went into doctor's mode as he rushed over and knelt down and began to try to save Andy's life. He didn't notice anyone around him as he tried desperately to save this man's life. This man who didn't deserve to be shot down like an animal. This man who had very quickly became Harold's best friend. This man whom Harold had admired for so long and for so many reasons.

He didn't notice when Jake knelt down opposite him and began to work on Andy himself. He didn't notice that his hands were covered in Andy's blood. He didn't hear the sounds that were around him or smell the smells of the dead. All he cared about was saving this great man that was lying in front of him.

"He's dead." Was the first thing that entered Harold senses as he finally had to realize that Andy had all ready died before Jake entered the train station. He lowered his head and allowed the tears to finally fall from his face and onto Andy's bloody body.

Line Break # 4

Brighton wrapped his arms around his little sister's waist and pulled her to him as they watched their father weep over Andy's body. He had entered the train station after Amy and stopped short at the sight of Andy. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He was just thanking God that it wasn't his own father lying dead by some creep gun man.

"He's dead." Bright's thoughts returned shiftily as he thought about Ephraim and Delia. They had lost their mother three and ½ years previous when a drunk driver had hit her. Now they just lost their father in a bloody death, How were they going to take the news that their father was gun down. He closed his eyes as he couldn't handle the sight of Andy's bloody body in front of him any longer; but the image would not leave his mind eyes. Bright knew that he would never forget Andy's death for as long as he lived.

Line Break # 5

Reid had come rushing into the train station and pushed his way through the group that was standing there as they were shocking watching Harold and Jake work on a all ready dead Andy Brown. He stopped short as his breath finally began to catch in his thoart. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

Doctor Andrew Brown dead. With several gun shots wounds in his chest, stomach, thoart, head, face.

"He's dead." Reid said into the silent deadly air. He didn't know it was he who had spoken those words; but as the words rang out he saw Doctor Harold Abbott stop working on Andy and bowed his head and weeped.

Line Break # 6

The town of Everwood was quickly a buzz with the news of the tragedy but their were five people who hadn't heard about what happened. Nina Feeney, Sam Feeney, Ephraim Brown, Delia Brown, Hannah Rogers. Because they were not in town that fateful night. They were at Nina's cooking dinner not only for Jake Hartman but also Andy Brown. But soon these five people will learn about the tragedy and their lives would forever be changed.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
